Compartment Contemplations
by MollyBear
Summary: Hermione contemplates her fourth year on the train ride home and makes an unexpected friend in the process.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: If this was mine then this story would have been canon. Cries**

**AN: Okay so I have no idea where this came from. Plot bunnies are devious little things are they not? It's just a random thing that I might continue. I'm not sure yet. There are some things that I don't explain very throuoghly that I may try to later on. Let me know if any of you are interested in this story becoming multi-chaptered and I'll try my best. This is one of my all time favorite pairings and there are just not enough stories about them! So, I'd love to continue this. Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"The end of another year..." Thought Hermione Granger, as she made her way through the swaying corridors of the Hogwarts Express, searching for an empty compartment. "And what a horrible year it was." She grumbled to herself.

The Tri-Wizard Tournament had forced her to grow up very fast. In fact since coming to Hogwarts it seemed like she had left the carefree days of childhood behind and was now making decisions that not even adults should be contemplating.

When Harry's name came out of the sodding goblet at the first of the year, Hermione knew they were all in for a rough time. But nothing could have prepared her for what happened during the third and final task.

She finally came across a blissfully empty compartment and quickly slid inside. She had left Harry and Ron to play exploding snap, claiming she needed to stretch her legs. In reality she needed to find some place quiet and secluded so she could be alone.

"Voldemort is back." Was the first thought that came crashing down on her. And Harry had seen some truly horrific things in that graveyard. And not to mention what happened to Cedric Diggory...

Hermione sighed. It seemed that everyone was going to have to grow up very fast from now on. They were in a War now. No matter what anyone thought, that was their reality. And since Voldemort hadn't had the chance to kill Harry in the graveyard he would stop at nothing to ensure the poor boy's death.

Tears came to her eyes at the thought of Voldemort killing Harry. How could anyone want to kill someone so young? Granted the evil git had tried multiple times to kill Harry in the past, but thankfully had yet to succeed.

"That must really piss him off." Hermione thought with a smirk.

Suddenly her compartment door slid open and grey eyes peered in.

"Hi." The boy said. "Do you mind if I join you? I need a quiet place...to just get away."

She smiled at him. "Of course. Please, make yourself at home."

"Thanks." He said sitting across from her.

"I'm-" Hermione started to say.

"I know who you are." Cedric Diggory said smiling at her. "Hermione Granger. The reason Harry Potter and myself are still alive."

She blushed. "Hardly, Cedric . From what Harry has told me it should be me thanking you for what you did in the graveyard."

Cedric grimaced slightly and looked away.

Horrified, Hermione began to apologize. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. It's just...Harry told me everything about that night, there are some things that even Ron couldn't listen to...so I know what you did. Thank-you for saving Harry." She finished, tears shining in her eyes.

"He saved me too, Hermione. Using the spells that you taught him. You need to give yourself more credit."

"So do you." She whispered. "You almost took the Killing Curse for Harry. He said you pushed him out of the way. If you hadn't fallen behind that tomb stone..." Hermione shuddered at the thought. "He also said you took the...the Cruciatus Curse for him."

Cedric looked a little uncomfortable. "He still got hit with it though. And...You-Know..._Voldemort _still came back."

They were silent for a moment.

"Hell of a year, wasn't it?" He asked breaking the quiet.

Hermione nodded. "That's one way to put it."

Cedric looked around the compartment hoping to find a new topic to discuss.

"Spew?" He asked seeing the badge on her shirt.

She glared at him. "S.P.E.W" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh right. Your save the house elves movement. Ever think they don't want to be saved, Granger?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Some of them do. Dobby certainly enjoys his freedom."

"Who's Dobby?"

"He was the Malfoy's house elf until Harry tricked Lucious Malfoy into freeing him. Dobby was horribly mistreated." She went on hotly. "They treated him like dirt. Made him punish himself for the most ridiculous things. They even made him hurt himself when he hadn't done a thing at all! It's disgusting how some Wizard's treat house elves. Even last summer at the World Cup, Amos Diggory was a complete Neanderthal to-" Hermione stopped, horrified, as she remembered who she was talking to.

Cedric only looked amused. "A Neanderthal was he, Granger?"

"Oh...Merlin, I'm sorry Cedric, it's just...well...he treated Winky like she was less than he was and I...I suppose I sympathise with that. I'm treated like I'm less than others because my parents are Muggles. I know how it feels and I know how much it can hurt and while I can say, slap Draco Malfoy into the next century, House Elves don't realize that they should be able to stand up to these injustices and defend themselves."

Cedric gave her a strange smile that made her feel all warm inside. "You're something else, you know that Hermione?"

She blushed yet again. "I'm sorry I called your father a Neanderthal. It was rude."

"No problem. It made me smile. I think I've smiled more here with you than I have anywhere else since I got out of that graveyard. Thanks, Hermione."

"That's me, Hermione Granger, comedian extraordinaire. I'm thinking of taking my act on the road. What do you think?"

"Oh yes, I think you should. People would queue up for hours to see that. The Weasley Twins wouldn't know what hit them."

Hermione giggled slightly at the image. "I'd probably take pity on the poor boys and let them be part of my act."

"How very gracious of you, Hermione. Never let it be said that you don't think of others."

"It would certainly ruin my good girl image if people thought that I only put myself first. And I've worked very hard for my image."

"Why's that?"

Hermione grinned evilly and Cedric looked at her warily. "So that when I do, do things against the rules no one would ever suspect that it was little old me."

"You've done things against the rules?" She nodded. "I have a hard time believing that."

"Exactly." She said simply.

"Thank Merlin we have you on our side then. If you pulled a Darth Vader and went to the Dark Side we'd have no hope."

"How on Earth do you know about Star Wars?" Hermione demanded.

Cedric laughed at her shock. "I took Muggle Studies."

She scoffed. "They don't teach about movies in Muggle Studies."

"No but I did a report on them. We had to choose to do a summer research paper on popular culture in the Muggle world. I choose movies and ended up watching the first Star Wars movie. I didn't get a chance to see the others, but one of my mates gave me the...what did he call it...? The 411 on Vader. Though I suppose Anakin Skywalker is the one who went to the Dark Side and became Darth Vader." He added as an afterthought.

Hermione stared at him lost for words.

"What?" He asked.

"You've only seen the first Star Wars movie?"

He nodded.

"Bloody hell! You have to see the other two, you idiot! Don't you want to know how it ends?"

He laughed again. "I all ready know, Granger. 'Luke I am your father.'" Cedric said doing a horrible impersonation of Darth Vader.

Hermione had to laugh. "That was awful." She giggled.

He pretended to look very insulted. "Geez, Granger, I've only ever seen the thing once. And that part isn't even in the first movie. You're a very harsh critic."

"And you're just a little too touchy about things, Cedric." She retorted.

"Ouch. Do you enjoy putting me down all the time?"

Hermione laughed again. "Sorry, Cedric. But you really do have to see the other two movies. In fact to get the full experience you should watch all three in a row."

"I don't really know anyone with a TV and VCR, Granger. How am I supposed to do that?"

"Well how did you see the first one?"

"They were showing it at a cinema."

"Oh I love going to the cinema! What did you think of it?"

"I thought it was quite brilliant actually. The floors were a little sticky though. And popcorn kept getting lodged in my throat. But it was a lot of fun."

"Well...er...I might know a way you can see the movies." Hermione said slowly.

"Really? 'Cause now you've got my interest peaked. I want to see how it ends with my own eyes."

"Erm...well...you could...I mean I own them..." She mumbled shyly.

He grinned at her. "Come on spit it out, Hermione."

"Youcouldcomeovertomyhousethissummerandwatchthem." She said in a rush.

Cedric translated her rambling into, "you could come over to my house this summer and watch them."

"I'd love to, Hermione."

"Seriously?" She said, stunned that he would agree.

He nodded. "This shouldn't shock you but I...I really like spending time with you. Somehow you make this whole thing with Voldemort seem...less terrifying. I can't really describe it but...and I don't know how you feel about it..."

"Being around you makes me feel safe." Hermione suddenly blurted.

His stormy grey eyes locked with her liquid, chocolate brown ones. "What?"

Hermione shrugged, embarrassed. "I can't explain it either. I just...feel safe with you. Ever since the end of the Third Task I've felt so scared. But now...from the moment you came in this compartment...I just...don't feel so afraid anymore..."

Cedric grinned at her. "And being around you makes me happy and makes the world less terrifying. I guess we'll just have to be stuck with each other."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you make it seem." She teased.

"Oh, it's going to be bloody awful I'm afraid."

"Prat" She said, throwing an S.P.E.W badge at him.

He caught it easily. "You carry these things around with you?"

"Yes." She said primly. "I'll have it back now, or you can give me two sickles for it."

Giving her a smirk, Cedric dug around in his pockets and pulled out a couple of sickles and handed them to her.

Hermione took them, mouth open, agape.

"What do you think?" He asked as he pinned it on the front of his robes.

"It suits you." Hermione said coming out of her shock.

The compartment door slid open again and the Weasley twins appeared.

"There you are, Granger. Harry and Ron are going off their rockers looking for you." Fred told her.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I told them I was going for a walk, Fred."

"He's not Fred, I am." Said the other twin.

"That joke can fool your mother but not me George." Hermione snapped.

The twins looked slightly shocked.

"You should try to fool this one, you know." Cedric put in. "She's so clever even I'm afraid of her."

Fred and George grinned. "Too true." They said together.

Suddenly George became serious. "All right, Diggory?" He asked.

Cedric nodded. "As good as can be expected. Hermione's been entertaining me with her wit and humour." He grinned at her.

Fred and George chuckled. "We'll be at the station in 10 minutes. You've been gone for the whole train ride Granger. That's why Harry and Ron are in a snit." Fred informed her.

She jumped up. " In ten minutes!" Hermione shrieked. "I've been here all this time?!"

Fred looked amused. "Apparently. We'll tell your guard dogs to call off the search. See you on the platform." And with identical knowing winks, the twins shut the door.

Hermione turned to Cedric who had also gotten to his feet. "I have to go." She said.

"I know." He told her.

Hermione whipped a piece of parchment and a quill out of her pocket and scribbled something down.

"What else do you have in those never ending pockets, Granger?" He asked with a smirk.

"Stop being so cheeky." Hermione said trying not to smile. "Here." She gave him the paper. "This is my address. I don't have an owl, so you'll have to write to me, okay? We have to have our Star Wars marathon sometime."

Their hands brushed as he took it from her and he held her hand before she could pull away.

Looking at their entwined fingers, Hermione smiled. "You promise you'll write?" She asked shyly.

Cedric brought her hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed her knuckles.

"I promise."

"Where the bloody hell is she?!" They heard Ron's loud voice demand from the corridor.

Hermione sighed as Cedric let go of her hand.

"I'll see you soon, Granger." He said.

She gave him a beatific smile and before her courage deserted her she threw her arms around his neck and gave him one of her infamous, bone crushing hugs.

"Soon." She said, finally content.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Argh! I still isn't mine. Damn you JKR, why did you have to kill Cedric?! OH! I suppose I should say that I don't own Star Wars either since I use a few quotes from it. I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars...blast.**

**AN: So here's the next chapter! Since I'm making this a multi-chapter story now (yay!) I'm going to have to rename it. If anyone has any ideas I would love to hear them, lol. I'm terrible when it comes to naming stories. Sorry for the wait but I've been really busy with work and family drama. I hope you all like this chapter. I loved writing it. Reviews are very much apprecitaed and thank you to those who reviews the first chapter. Okay, enough of my insane ramblings. On with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"_Help me Obi Wan-Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"_Help me Obi Wan-Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"_Help me Obi Wan-Kenobi, you're my only hope."_

"Merlin, but she is repetitive isn't she, Granger?"

"Shhh! I'm trying to watch, Cedric!" Hermione hissed at him.

"Aw, c'mon Hermione. Everyone knows that the second time you watch something you're supposed to make fun of it in some way, shape or form."

"Where did you learn _that_?" She demanded, looking away from the T.V screen.

"From everyone."

"Who's everyone?'"

"All those people who said it."

"Well who are they?"

"Them."

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Who are they?"

"Who are who?"

"Those people?"

"What people, Granger?"

"ARGH! The one's who told you!!"

"Told me what?" He asked with a smirk.

"You are so infuriating, Cedric Diggory." Hermione informed him.

"Why thank-you very much, Hermione Granger."

She threw him a cold look and returned her attention to the movie.

"You have to admit, it was a little to repetitive. You think Luke would have understood it the first time she said it."

"I really hope you didn't talk like this when you saw this at the cinema." Hermione told him flatly. "Because you would have been tossed out on your arse."

"Did you just swear, Hermione?" He asked her teasingly.

"Be quiet, Cedric! This is an important part! They're about to meet Obi Wan."

He chuckled at her annoyance with him. "You're very irritable, Hermione. Anyone ever tell you that?"

She glared at him, but didn't say anything as she looked back at the T.V.

"The silent treatment? Really, Granger that's not very mature of you. If you want to make Prefect this year you better be a little nicer to me. As the new Head Boy I'll be consulted later in the summer as to who would be worthy of the position."

It took Hermione a minute to absorb what he said.

"You're the new Head Boy?!" She exclaimed, completely ignoring the movie now.

"Got my badge yesterday."

"Oh Cedric, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, hugging him. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Hermione." He said holding her tight.

"You deserve this." She told him, kissing him on the cheek as she pulled away.

"And you deserve Prefect." He said. "I've all ready sent my recommendations to Dumbledore. I thought you and Harry would make a great team."

Hermione was shocked. "You...you recommended me? I can understand why you would recommend Harry...but why me?"

Cedric sighed. "Honestly, Granger are you that blind to your brilliance? Harry told me what you did for him during the tournament and a few other things you've done through your years at Hogwarts. You're the brightest witch of your age. Hell, you're probably one of the brightest witches that Hogwarts has ever seen. Of course I'd recommend you for Prefect. I'd have to be a nutter not to."

Hermione was blushing furiously by now. "Er...you really think all that?"

Cedric chuckled at her embarrassment. "Yes, Hermione. I do."

She blushed a deeper red and returned her attention, once more, to the movie.

It was some time later and they had moved on to the second movie. Both at changed into their sleep wear since they'd be watching the movies late into the night.

"You sure your parents are okay with me spending the night?" Cedric whispered.

Hermione nodded. "It's fine, Ced. They're not exactly worried about sleeping arrangements, since I highly doubt we're going to be sleeping very much tonight."

"Not going to be sleeping very much, huh? What exactly did you have in mind for me Granger?"

Hermione gasped. "No! I-I didn't mean it like that! I wouldn't...I mean, you're with Cho...we're j-just friends...I-I'd never-" But she stopped as Cedric finally burst into laughter.

"Merlin, Hermione I was just kidding!" He said through his laughter. "You should have seen your face!" He told her. "It was priceless."

"You...you...PRAT!" She yelled hitting him with a pillow. "You got me all worked up over nothing?!"

"What can I say?" Cedric said shrugging. "I like seeing you all riled up." He hit her back with his pillow. "It's a sight to behold."

Hermione hit him again. "You're a jerk, Diggory."

"One tries his best, 'Mione, my dear." He replied with a thwack of his pillow.

"Are you challenging me to a pillow fight?"

"Maybe I am, Granger. Think you can take me?"

"I'm the pillow fighting champion, Cedric. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"Is that so?" He asked her readying himself for an attack.

"Yes, as a matter a fact-"

_"Luke, I am your father."_

Hermione gasped as she, inadvertently tossed her pillow at Cedric's face. "We're missing the whole bloody movie!"

Cedric, who hadn't expected her to throw her pillow, ducked to avoid it but unfortunately lost his balance and ended up toppling off the sofa.

"Ouch." He said rubbing his head.

"Look, Ced, look." Hermione said excitedly. "You're missing it-" She looked over to his side of the sofa only to find it empty. Her eyes moved to the floor where Cedric was a tangled heap of blankets. "What are you doing down there?" She asked.

Cedric glared at her as he hauled himself back onto the couch. "I almost got hit with a kamikaze pillow."

Hermione looked down at her hands and realized her pillow was gone.

"Looking for this?" He asked as he tossed it to her.

Hermione giggled. "Sorry, Cedric. I didn't mean to throw it at you."

"Sure, Granger. Whatever you say. So what did I miss?" He asked indicating to the screen.

"Vader just cut Luke's hand off and told him he was his father."

"That's a nice way to find out. Couldn't they have discussed that over tea or something?"

"I don't think Vader can drink tea." Hermione mumbled, distracted.

Cedric chuckled at her then began to watch the movie again.

It was now very late and Hermione had just made another bowl of popcorn and slid the third movie in.

"Last one, huh?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Then we can get some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"We could watch it in the morning if you're that tired."

No way. We have to watch them all in a row."

"All right, have it your way Granger. Just don't go falling asleep on me."

Hermione shushed him.

About half way through the movie Cedric discreetly took his wand out and began trying to charm Hermione's hair.

"What in the name of Merlin are you doing, Cedric?' She hissed as her hair began to move around.

"I'm trying to charm your hair into the infamous Princess Leia cinnamon bun up do." He told her, flicking his wand.

"What?!" She demanded incredulously. "Stop! I'll look ridiculous!"

"I rather think you'll look gorgeous, myself. Granted you always look gorgeous, but this will make you look even better." He swished his wand, frustrated. "Unfortunately, you're hair is as stubborn as you are, dear and refuses to be charmed." He looked thoughtful. "It kinda reminds me of Chewy's fur...maybe that's what I'll call you from now on, Chewy."

"I can assure you that if you call me Chewy, or any abbreviated form of his name, I'll render you incapable of having children." She informed him frostily.

He laughed. "I was kidding, Granger. Not about the fact that you're gorgeous, but I mean the hair comment."

She blushed. "You really shouldn't be going around telling girls that they're gorgeous if you have a girlfriend, you know. Especially if it's not true."

He looked at her, brows furrowed. "I'll come back to the my having a girlfriend comment in a minute. How in the name of Merlin can you think that you're not pretty, Hermione?"

She blushed again and shrugged. "I dunno. No one's ever told me I was. All everyone sees is the bushy haired bookworm."

"That's not what I see." He told her softly. "Want to know what I see?" She shrugged again and he sighed. "I see a girl who's fiercely loyal and kind. I see your compassion for every living thing and your determination to help those in need. I see your beauty, for yes believe it or not Granger, you are beautiful. I do see the bookworm, but you shouldn't be ashamed of being one. I'm one too, I'll have you know. I see a lot of things when I look at you, Hermione and none of them are what you just described."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?"

"Make me feel like I'm more than I can ever be." She said softly.

"It's a gift." He told her with a smile.

They were silent for a moment.

"Cho and I broke up." Cedric said suddenly.

"What?!" Hermione asked shocked. "Why?"

He shrugged. "She says I've changed too much. I guess we both have in a way. She couldn't handle hearing about what happened in the graveyard. I don't think she could handle the fact that it happened to me, you know? She looks at me differently. Like she pities me or something. It was almost like she _couldn't _look at me. It's kind of like she's surprised to see me there...I dunno, but we'd been on the rocks for a while. So, we decided on the train to break up. That's one of the reasons I was looking for a quiet place to think."

"I'm sorry, Cedric. I could tell that you cared a lot about her. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but I really see where she's coming from."

"You do?" He asked surprised. "I thought you'd be angry with her. I was...I still am, I suppose. It feels like she doesn't want me because I'm messed up, you know?"

Hermione sighed and paused the movie. She then turned to face him on the couch, sitting Indian style in front of him.

"That's not the reason she can't look at you. It's the same reason I have trouble facing Harry or even you for the matter." She took a deep breath and held both of his hands in hers. "You and Harry almost died, Cedric. When you both came back covered in blood...for one heart-breaking minute I thought it was true. I really thought that you were both dead. Then Harry began to scream your name, begging you to wake up-"Her voice broke off as she tried to calm her emotions. "You looked dead, Cedric. You weren't moving and we couldn't tell if you were breathing or not and Harry was calling to you in such a heart wrenching voice. Then suddenly before anyone could move, Harry was taken away by the fake Moody and Madame Pomfrey had whisked you away to the hospital wing. We still had no idea if you were alive or not. You...you can't imagine how hard that was. To wait like that. Cho couldn't stop crying. Then when I was allowed to go in to see Harry I saw that you were okay. I don't think I've ever felt so relieved and I ran out to tell Cho." Hermione chuckled slightly. "She hugged me and told me I was the best person in the world." Hermione sighed again and 

looked down at their hands. "She can't look at you because she still can't believe that you're here. When she looks at you she's afraid that you're going to disappear."

Cedric raised Hermione chin so that she was looking him in the eye. "Is that how you feel too?"

"Sometimes." She whispered. She reached out to brush away the stubborn locks from his forehead and let her hand rest on his cheek. "I'm so glad that you're here, Cedric."

He grinned at her. "Thanks, Hermione. I'm pretty damn glad to be here too." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Come on. Let's finish the movie."

Hermione nodded and pulled away from him to restart the movie.

"Are you going to get back together with her then?" Hermione asked.

"No. I told you, we'd be on the rocks for a while." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We're just gonna be friends now. But thanks for telling me what she's feeling. It makes it easier to deal with."

"No problem." She said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Good. Now hush, Granger, I want to watch this."

"What?! You're the one who won't shut up!" She said incredulously.

"Quiet, Hermione. Honestly, can't a bloke enjoy a movie around here?"

"What- but- you-ARGH! You are beyond infuriating. How you ended up Head Boy, I'll never know." She grumbled.

He laughed and kissed her temple.

It was nearing the end of the movie and Hermione was beginning to drift off. Her head was now on a pillow on Cedric's lap and his arm was around her waist.

"Stay with me, Hermione." He chuckled. "It's almost over."

"'M awake." She mumbled. "Just resting 'm eyes."

He laughed again and watched the celebrations on screen.

"Cedric?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?"

"'Course I will be. I'll always be around, Hermione."

"Mmmm, good." She sighed as the ending credits began to roll.

Cedric carefully manoeuvred them around so he could lay down on his side with Hermione curled up against him.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione." He whispered closing he eyes.

"Cedric?" Came her voice after a few minutes.

"Yeah, Granger?" He asked re-opening his eyes.

"May the force be with you."

"You too, Hermione." He said laughing.

Cedric closed his eyes, once more, and fell into a deep restful sleep, content at last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope it's not mine. Sighs...**

**AN: I know that this says that it's complete but don't worry, I plan to write a sequel. I'm just ending the summer portion of my story here. The rest of Hermione's fifth year (with Cedric alive, yay!) will continue on in a new story that I have yet to name. Naming stories is like my curse, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Your thoughts and opinions mean a lot to me so I thank you very much. Anyway, on with the story! Hope you all like it. **

* * *

Hermione sighed as she traversed a dirty, bleak corridor of number 12 Grimmauld Place. She had been at Headquarters for a couple of weeks now and was thoroughly depressed by the Black's Estate. It didn't help at all that Harry had arrived last night. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to see him, for she was. It was his reaction to everything. She had never seen him so angry before. It was upsetting to see him in such a state. Though, she supposed, he had every right to be angry. From what happened to him in June to the Daily Prophet articles to being attacked by Dementors all in a couple months it was no wonder why he was in such a fowl frame of mind. Not to mention the fact that Dumbledore was keeping him in the dark on so many matters...

Shoulders slumped and grumbling to herself, Hermione pushed the door to the kitchen open and was momentarily blinded by the light. Blinking furiously she slowly regained her sight only to see the most uplifting thing she'd seen since she arrived.

"Cedric!" She cried happily as she ran to embrace him.

"Hey, Granger." He said warmly as he enveloped her in a hug.

"I've missed you." She told him as they pulled apart.

"Missed you too, Princess." Cedric said with a cheeky grin.

Hermione hit his arm. "I told you not to call me that."

"Well after I managed to get that hair of yours to look the Princess Leia's the resemblance was so uncanny that it seems I have no choice but to call you Princess."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "My new hair style certainly made breakfast interesting. I didn't think my mum and dad would ever stop laughing."

"I can put it up again if you want, Granger." He said mischievously while casually twirling his wand.

"Don't even think about Cedric." Hermione warned as Sirius, Lupin and Tonks entered the kitchen.

"Threatening someone all ready, Hermione?" Tonks asked jokingly. "It's not even noon yet."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the Auror but chose to ignore the comment.

"Cedric," Lupin said shaking his hand. "Wonderful to see you again."

"You too, Professor. We've missed you at Hogwarts." Cedric replied.

"Please, no need to call me Professor anymore." Lupin said, amused. "It's hard enough getting Hermione here to stop."

Hermione blushed slightly and introduced Cedric to Sirius and Tonks. "Erm, Cedric this is Nymphadora Tonks, who will gladly castrate you if you call her by her first name." Hermione added hastily after Tonks sent her a glare.

"Got that right." She said shaking Cedric's hand. "It's Tonks...all though..." She said appraising Cedric with a practiced eye. "I just might let you call me whatever you want."

Cedric turned an interesting shade of purple and didn't seem to be able to respond.

"Ah...haha.."Hermione laughed weakly. "That's...um...funny Tonks. She's such a kidder." She told Cedric. "Umm, this is Sirius Black., Harry's Godfather, owner of this charming house and not the deranged mass murdered you previously thought him to be." Hermione said in a cheerful voice.

Sirius rolled his eyes as he shook Cedric's hand. "You don't have to say that to everyone you introduce me to, Hermione." He told her. "I'm pretty sure, Dumbledore told him everything before he came here."

Hermione shrugged. "It doesn't hurt to be cautious, Sirius."

"Right." He said. "Anyway, pleased to meet you, Cedric. Hermione here hasn't shut up about you since she arrived two weeks ago."

Hermione gasped. "Sirius! Don't give him any ideas! I did not talk about him non-stop."

Sirius grinned at her. "Well, maybe not to me, but I'm sure Ginny and Tonks have heard enough about him to write a book."

Hermione flushed at deep red as her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

"I can see why you talk about him so much, 'Mione." Tonks said. "He's a lot better looking in per-"

"And he's still in the room, Tonks!" Hermione said through gritted teeth. "So, if you blabber mouths don't mind, I'm going to show Cedric where he is sleeping before I die of embarrassment."

So with the adults laughing she grabbed Cedric's hand and towed him out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Sorry about them." She muttered, still embarrassed. "They like to tease."

Cedric just laughed. "Don't worry about it, Hermione. It was actually pretty interesting to watch. So...you talk about me a lot do you?" He asked, eyes twinkling with mischief.

"No I do not." She said firmly. "I might have mentioned you once. I said something to Tonks about bringing you here for your safety. I figured since that's why the rest of us were here then you should be extended the same invitation."

"You're worried about me, Granger?" He asked smiling.

"Of course I am, Cedric." She said stopping in front of a door that had Cedric's bags sitting in front of it. "The bloody Dark Lord is running about. And you stopped him from killing Harry. Honestly, Dumbledore should have had the sense to bring you here earlier. I can't imagine what he was waiting for-"

"Calm down there, Granger." Cedric said covering her mouth with his hand. "You'll do yourself an injury going on like that."

Hermione sighed and pushed his hand away. "I know. I'm just...worried is all."

"Well don't worry too much or you'll get those worry lines that my mom is always complaining about." He teased.

She glared at him. "You're infuriating, Cedric. Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Only you, Princess." He said looking at her in a way that made Hermione's heart flip over.

"You can unpack now if you want. Meet me in Harry and Ron's room when you're done. It's two doors down." She told him, breaking eye contact.

"I'll do whatever the Princess commands of me." He said with a mock bow.

"Honestly. You are so-"

"Infuriating. I know." He said smirking at her.

She rolled her eyes at him. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Hermione opened the door to Harry and Ron's room only to find them, Ginny, Fred and George all there whispering to each other.

"What's up?" She asked sitting down next to Harry on his bed.

"We're talking about the weapon Sirius mentioned last night." Fred said in a hushed voice.

Honestly, are you wizards or not?" She asked. "Use Silencio on the room so you don't have to whisper."

"It's funner this way, Hermione." George told her.

"More fun, not funner. Honestly, where did you learn to speak like that?"

George merely stuck his tongue out at her and turned to the rest of their group.

"What about you, Harry? Any theories?" Ron asked.

"I dunno, mate. He's all ready got the Unforgivables. What else does he need?"

"Who knows. Maybe it's a new spell that that's just been invented." Ron said eagerly.

"Wars aren't just fought with spells and duels you know." Hermione interjected.

"Well what else are they fought with Oh Great Knowledgeable One." Fred asked.

"I think one of the most important things to You-Know-Who right now is gathering information. He's been out of Britain for a while now so he's not really up to date on everything. If he's after something you can bet it's no spell or dark artifact. I think he's after vital information. Something he didn't know last time."

"You should listen to her, you know." Came a voice from the door. "I've heard rumours that she's the smartest witch in school."

"Cedric?!" Harry said happily. "When did you get here?"

"About half an hour ago." He told him with a grin. "Good to see you again, Harry."

"You too." Harry said as Cedric tried to sit next to Hermione.

"Budge up there, Granger. You're an awful space hog." He joked.

"Maybe if you ask politely, Cedric, I would move."She informed him frostily..

Cedric grinned at her. "Be nice to me, Hermione." He said as he sat down. "I can still mess with your hair if I want."

"You wouldn't dare!"

He smirked at her. "You wanna take a chance with that, Princess."

"For the last time, Cedric Diggory, if you don't stop calling me that-"

Suddenly Ron coughed and Hermione stopped, mid threat.

"What?" She snapped.

"Er...since when do you two know each other?" Ron asked.

"Oh, since we spent that obscenely scandalous rendezvous on the train ride home." Cedric answered airily.

Hermione gasped and spluttered as she whirled her head around to face Cedric. "I beg your pardon?" She demanded.

"I thought you wanted to tell them, Granger?"

"Tell us what?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing!. There's nothing to tell!" Hermione said shrilly.

"Oh that's right. You didn't want them to know how positively violent you are." Cedric said calmly.

"Stop giving them the wrong impression!" She hissed as the twins snickered, Ginny giggled, Harry looked amused and Ron seemed totally clueless.

"We talked! I was not violent at all!"

"So what do you call hurtling that S.P.E.W badge at my innocent face. Granger?"

"You were being a prat. You deserved it."

"And what about your kamikaze pillow? I ended up falling of your couch thanks to that."

"That, as you well know, was an accident."

"Of course it was." He said in a voice that implied he didn't believe her.

"As amusing as this is." Fred said putting a stop to their banter. "Dinner's gonna be ready soon and the Order meeting is just about to let out. We should go see if we can hear anything."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they all made to leave.

"Tell me something, Hermione?" Harry asked more amused than the situation called for.

"What?" She asked impatiently.

"What exactly was Cedric Diggory doing on your couch?"

Hermione glared at him, muttered something about boys being all the same and stormed out of the room.

Harry turned to Cedric, grinning. "Good luck with her, mate. You're gonna need it."

Cedric laughed. "Tell me about it. Fighting Voldemort is nothing compared to trying to get Hermione Granger to see that I like her."

Harry laughed again and made his way out to the corridor.

Alone in the room, Cedric said to himself:

"This is going to be one hell of a year."


End file.
